


All of my change I spent on you

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ti permetto di darmi ripetizioni di biologia se tu prendi da me ripetizioni di educazione sessuale</em>, ti ha intimato tua sorella la scorsa settimana e tu oramai la conosci a sufficienza da sapere che il suo non era altro che un modo neanche poi così contorto di dirti che voleva fare più sesso con te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of my change I spent on you

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la [_sesta sfida_](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/59183.html) della [**Staffetta in Piscina**](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/54302.html) indetta da [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/), sul prompt _F/M, ripetizioni_ , e per il [**p0rn fest #6**](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259441.html) indetto da [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/), sul prompt _[ORIGINAL] F/M, incesto_.  <3  
> Il titolo è un verso da "[Payphone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRaWnd3LJfs)" dei Maroon 5. :3

_Ti permetto di darmi ripetizioni di biologia se tu prendi da me ripetizioni di educazione sessuale_ , ti ha intimato tua sorella la scorsa settimana e tu oramai la conosci a sufficienza da sapere che il suo non era altro che un modo neanche poi così contorto di dirti che voleva fare più sesso con te.  
Dovresti cominciare a spiegarle seriamente che, per il suo bene, non è opportuno che se ne esca con frasi del genere la mattina a colazione, che poi è normale che papà Haya quasi si strozzi con il caffè e per i successivi cinque giorni tenti in tutti i modi d’impedirle di rimanere da sola con te per più di due minuti.  
O meglio, questo è quello che cerchi di fare senza successo praticamente da quando sei nato ed ammetti che cominci a sentirti un po’ stufo.  
A quindici anni riuscivi ancora ad imbarazzarti davanti ad uscite tanto assurde e pericolose, adesso ti sei ormai rassegnato. In genere ti limiti a sforzarti di sostenere l’eventuale sguardo dei tuoi genitori, per poi accennare un vago sorriso divertito al sicuro dietro la tua tazza di caffèlatte, mentre Lucie e papà Haya intavolano l’ennesima discussione a riguardo e papà ‘muii finge di leggere il giornale.  
Tanto sai che entro al massimo ventiquattr’ore finirete comunque nascosti da qualche parte della casa a fare cose poco caste, che i vostri genitori lo vogliano o meno.  
Ed è all’incirca a questo che stavi pensando – anche se in maniera molto superficiale e confusa – quando avverti il tuo membro venire lentamente avvolto dal calore umido del sesso di tua sorella ed il suo viso torna nuovamente a fuoco davanti ai tuoi occhi, riportandoti alla realtà.  
« Sei sempre stato così _piccolo_? Ieri eri più grosso » ansima Lucie, un cipiglio serio a corrugarle la fronte sudata.  
La prima volta che te lo disse ci rimasi così male che riuscisti a tenerle il broncio per tre giorni, adesso ti viene solo da ridere.  
Le scosti una ciocca rossa dagli occhi, accarezzandole poi una guancia con la punta delle dita, sorridendo.  
« Me lo avrai consumato con tutte queste ripetizioni ».  
Lucie ride con negli occhi la stessa innocente felicità di quando era bambina e si china a succhiarti la lingua.  
« Speriamo di no, altrimenti muoio » asserisce convinta.  
Posa le mani sul cuscino, a pochi centimetri dalle tue orecchie, e facendo leva su quell’appoggio ti porta in poco tempo fino all’ennesimo orgasmo incredibilmente appagante.  
Poi, stanca e felice, si lascia ricadere sul tuo petto, mugugnando soddisfatta e premurandosi di tenere il tuo sesso dentro di lei ancora per un po’, perché le piace così.  
« È stato bello, vero? »  
Le circondi la vita con entrambe le braccia e te la stringi addosso.  
« Te lo avevo detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto » continua, sorridendo al muro ed accarezzandoti intanto distrattamente un capezzolo con i polpastrelli.  
Sospiri e le baci la fronte.  
« Sì, è stato bello, ma dalla prossima volta si torna ad usare il preservativo. Se rimani incinta siamo morti ».


End file.
